The DJ Pon3
by DashCamp.ID-Brony
Summary: Hi, My name is Vinyl Scratch, known to Equestria as DJ-Pon3, Becoming a DJ isn't very easy, for example me! I had a tough foalhood, but also some funny moments, and a bit romance, I miss those moments, let me tell you everything.T for some words *full version of my stories can be found on fimfiction with the same title, note that all my stories here are first version of it*
1. Part 1 This is Vinyl Scratch

**The DJ-PON3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 1 – This is Vinyl Scratch

* * *

Name? My name is Vinyl Scratch, or known to Equestria as DJ-PON3. Well... my life as a DJ isn't very easy, lots of problems, especially before I became a successful DJ now. The truth, I actually didn't really want to be a DJ, I wanted to be a party mare like everymare I used to see in the bar,are you a bit confused now? Well... perhaps I should tell the whole story.

Where should I start then? Okay, I don't remember my foalhood or anything, the only thing I remember is when I was about five. I was still a tiny bitty little foal, I used to live in the street, living in the street was pretty fun, wild life everyday. I lived in an abandoned cargo box near Manehattan Dumpster, I was alone there with no parents, but I always got new friends. The things I was interested in was the small bar near the dumpster, the bar opened every night until the morning. I tried to get in there, but those bouncers kept kicking me out of their sight, not a polite thing to do to a five year old foal huh? I sneaked through the back door, I could heard the awesome song in the bar, at first I peeked inside, lots of mare and colt danced and jumped to the music. I opened the door a bit wider, so I could see everything, and the entire thing was ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!

I trotted carefully inside, those ponies didn't seem to notice me, some ponies were pretty drunk. The music was cool, with some dizzy beats in it. I danced very wild to the music, well, I shouldn't have done that, those bouncers saw me and kicked me out of the bar. Even though, I kept going to the bar, through the back door of course. I have been there for about, hundred times maybe? Those bouncers were quite stupid, they never tried to find out how I got in, I think the only thing in their head was 'Intruders, get out' or something like that, were they programmed or something? Well, dunno.

The bar was getting wilder every night, slowly, somepony noticed me getting into the bar. And eventually, everypony in the bar knew about me (except those stupid bouncers), 'The foal who kept sneaking into the bar every night', they called me that. And one day, a young mare came into me, she was pretty drunk, she kept calling me that name. It was a bit strange, she talked to a foal who wasn't supposed to be there. She introduced herself in her drunk condition, "Heyyo... little. *burp* foal, you like party? Huh? Party? Party? I love i-*hergh*t.." , "Yeah, sure" I replied. That mare took a gulp, and then approached me closer, I could smell her stinky alcoholic breathe, I almost passed out, "urgh... "hey *ergh* kid, I'm the party queen here.. Queen Booze Shine *burp*" That mare passed out on the bar floor, it was a very funny, if you was there, you would laugh very hard, I did laugh, and those bouncer found me and kicked me out again, and my butt was hurting.

I came there again the next night, the same mare approached me again as soon as I entered the bar. "Oh hey, you must be the foal from yesterday, isn't it?" " Uhuh... so you are The Queen Booze Shine? The Party Queen" I replied with some sarcastic tones, she blushed and said " Oh no, no, I was urm.. drunk, haha sorry. So whats your name? and you love this bar, don't you? Those bouncers talked about you almost all the time, they said they had kicked you about thirty times, now I'm worried about your ass". "My name is Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch, and don't worry about my ass, it's very tough" I replied,then I asked her another question " aren't you curious why I came here all night?". That mare made an awkward smile, it seemed that I guessed her mind correctly. "Um... yeah, why?".

I told Booze every single reason why I sneaked into this bar, while I was talking, she grabbed some drinks and mostly drank those in one gulp. "hey... kid" She talked with the same drunk intonation again, "wanna dri-*urgh*nk... *gulp* this is aweweweeeeesomee". " Oh sorry Booze, but *mmpphh*" she stuffed two bottles in my mouth, I still can't forget my first alcohol, I don't remember what happened next, when I woke up, I'm already outside the bar, with some bits in front of me, a colt passed by and tossed some bits to me. They thought I was a beggar, damn it, i wasn't, I hate it when somepony think I'm a beggar because I was just a dirty little foal. I must admit I looked like one, skinny, dirty, messy, but twenty bits in front of my eyes was pretty good.

I entered that bar again that night, I could get in easily since then, those bouncers fell for only twenty bits, they sure were a complete idiot, well back to the bar. I met Booze Shine again, she sat next to the bartender, she greeted me as soon as she saw me. After I met her, I started to drink, but only one or two glasses. We talked lots of things, Booze told me that she worked as a cashier in KFH ( Kentucky Fried Hay). "If you only work as a cashier, how do you manage to get lots of money, for the drinks then?" I was very curious, "Well.. it's a bit secret alright? The bartender is actually my friend, he gives me four free bottles every night, if I want more, I must pay. Don't tell anypony about this, especially the manager,if he fires my friend, I won't get free drinks anymore." After she finished talking, she took a bottle and drank it.

And the next day I went there, Booze was already waiting for me in front of the bar,we have become a close friend. She greeted me and we got inside, and not so long, this became my everyday routine, party-party-party and party, every night. After some months, Booze never came to that bar again, the last news I knew from her, she was moving to another city, she said it was getting boring to stay here. Even without Booze, I still went to the bar every night, because Booze was my friend, the bartender also gave me free bottles, they didn't really care about a drinking foal, haha. Well, the story continues, one day, a colt tried to hit on me. And..., he was Fillyphilia, you know, attracted to little foal, I rejected him lots of time, he kept trying with flowers, chocolate, candies, beers, and money. After some weeks, that colt caught me and dragged me to the toilet, You guessed it, he was trying to rape me.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2 A Bottle of Friendship Please

**The DJ-PON3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 2 – A Bottle of Friendship Please

* * *

I was very scared, I tried to scream but he gagged my mouth with his big smelly hoof. When he closed the door, I heard somepony outside the toilet. It was the bartender, he broke into the toilet by smashing the toilet door, "Close your eyes little foal, somepony need a punishment, a hard punishment" that bartender shouted to me. I closed my eyes, that colt released his hoof from my mouth, I heard some punching and kicking noises, after some noises, One of them approached me, I opened my eyes and it was the Bartender, I was relieved. When I followed the bartender out from the toilet, I saw that colt, covered in blood and glass shard, "We may be an underground bar, but we still have manners, and that colt doesn't have it, so we gave him some bad time" that was what the bartender told me. Somepony were still kicking him, good punishment for harming little foal. Since that incident, I became a good friend to everypony in the bar, except the Fillyphilia.

The Bartender then introduced himself, "So.. your name is Vinyl Scratch? Booze told me about you, you sure got good sense in partying, don't you" , "If I am, why I don't have a party cutie mark? Like the disco ball?" I replied, "Maybe another thing, oh and the night is still young, and here's your beers", "thanks" I said, "BTW, my name is Ark Wine, you can call me Ark" he introduced his self,"Nice to meet you Ark" and then I took a gulp. I drank a lot that night, I was trying to forget that scary incident, but now I think it wasn't really that scary, haha.. . And because of that incident, I also got closer to the bartender.

The next night, I went to the bar, and that time, the bartender greeted me, "Something new today?", I asked. He grinned to me, and he started talking, "Hey Vinyl, do you know the muscular stallion who always sits around the corner of the bar?" , I tried to remember, the muscular stallion who always sit far away from the bartender, he got a coltly mustache, I then nodded my head. "He heard about your incident yesterday, and about ten minutes ago, he wanted to meet you, he said he is going to give you some self-defense lesson", "seems legit" I replied, "Of course yes, he was in military before", "really?" I was surprised. I saw him near the dance floor, and then I approached him and greeted him, he looked scary but he was friendly, "Ah... Little Foal, you're finally here, if you want to stay here you must be tough, that's why you need some lesson" , "Alright mister soldier, when should we start?". "the stallion suddenly stared at me, "How do you know I worked as the royal guard before?" , "the bartender told me" I replied, the stallion grinned a bit.

The next morning, I went to the bar, the bar only opened at night, so at the day, nopony would use it. The military stallion turned the dance floor to a small gym, I thought he was giving a small lesson, but actually he opened a class, that was unexpected. There are some ponies I knew from the bar, they greeted me as soon as I entered the room. "Welcome everypony, after that incident two days ago, i decided to give all you slackers some self-defense lesson, let's start with lesson one ,shall we", he taught in a pretty cool way, I learnt lots of move like the double buck,neck pinch, overlap, and roundhouse kick, and the roundhouse kick was so awesome, it was like this hyat! *kick*. Oh sorry, he taught lots of things, and it was very useful, I'm going to tell you about it later.

After some weeks, I felt bored, " Ark, anything fun to do here? Apart from dancing or drinking?", Ark put his hoof on his chin, trying to think, "How about this?" he showed some cool bartender stuff, spinning the bottle back and front and such. "Man... That was cool,how did you learn that stuff?" I asked, "Urm... talent? Hehe.." he showed me his cutie mark, small wine glass and the shaker-thingy which he used. "Let me try, maybe bartender is one of my talent too", "why not?" he replied, he handed me the shaker, and taught me how to make a simple apple cocktail, and... I failed, bartender wasn't my call.

Even though, I keep practicing with Ark, and finally after one week, I could make an apple juice, yeah, I could only make apple juice, I suck. My story doesn't end here, after my training with Ark, I realized that I haven't got my cutie mark, I asked every single pony in the bar, from a stallion who worked as a janitor, until a mare who worked as a *ehem* stripper, but we don't even wear clothes, strange huh? I was disappointed because no clue of my cutie mark, "Maybe I am the pony with no talent" I thought. Ark poked my shoulder, " don't be sad" he said, "how about helping me on the bar? The manager told me to find an assistant in serving the drinks, and the pay is also pretty good", "Alright" I replied happily.

Then I came to the bar earlier, about 30 minutes before the bar opened, I helped ark clean the glass, wine glass, and prepare the ingredients for the cocktails, juice and such. The bar was very busy, ten different drinks were ordered every five minutes, I almost broke some glass, luckily I didn't. My hard work was worth it, 25 bits per night, with those money, I bought more furniture to put in my cargo, better bed, better meals and such. I worked at the bar for 3-4 months, I stopped because the bar was starting to get empty, not many ponies came. Because the bar wasn't very busy anymore, I had some better time, Ark could easily give me free drinks. And one day, I drank too much, and the next morning, I was already in a prison cell.


	3. Part 3 I am Bucked

**An Octav's Story**

**Julian - CsCamper - DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 3 – The Tight String

* * *

The show was a huge success, when she step down from the stage, a group of ponies approached her. Ignoring the other player, asked for signatures and such from her. The others felt disturbed and leave Octav with her 'fans' in anger, She felt really surprised, because she only needed the money. The Principal congratulate her, He already knew that Octav would make the orchestra a big, not just big, but huge success. She then met Vinyl outside the hall, Vinyl congratulate her on her success. She smiled and thanked Vinyl, but it was sad since Vinyl couldn't stay for a long time. She then left Octav again, but promised to visit her again.

Octav felt a bit disturbed at first, with lot of her 'fans' followed her almost everywhere, but slowly she tried to get into it. Since the orchestra, the Principal asked her to play for the school events lots of time. The Principal's offers always got her, since she needed them. The Principal slowly helped to build her reputation, high reputation means lot of enemy, like what happened to Octavia. Some people hated her, most of them were the orchestra player. Slow but sure, everypony in the school started to get along with her.

The next year, Octav has become the Queen of the school. But it was sad for her that the next day would be her graduation, but she knew everything has it time. Graduated Cum Laude, boosted her fame real quick. A lot of record companies wanted to have her, but the only offers she was interested at is a job vacancy in and old theater. She entered the theater and greeted the owner, she asked for the job vacancy. The owner was pretty surprised to see a young mare wanted to work here, the owner told her that actually she was trying to sell this old theater.

Octav felt pretty sad, but she got a better idea. With some money, she repaired some part of the theater, and invited most of her 'fans' to come and help her rebuild the theater by donating. Octav played lots of songs, including her memorial song with her Grandpa, Alto. In just a week, the donation box in the theater had already full of bits. Octav then helped the owner to rebuild the old theater, he then thanked Octavia for her work. With the old orchestra rebuilt, Octav started working there, as a Cellist and also manager of the stage. She also hired some of her 'fans' and made pretty lots of money, they often played an orchestra. Even Vinyl visited her often and everypony just go crazy partying with Vinyl, since Vinyl was very busy, she didn't meet Octav a lot, but they still kept in touch.

One day, a small round creatures flew into the theater. It was so cute that Octav kept it, she named it Buzz. At first everything went normal as usual, but it turned into a major disaster the next day. Her room suddenly full of the round creatures in the morning, she panicked and run away. It wasn't only in her room, the street was filled with those creatures. They ate all the food, they invaded the grocery stores, the food stands, and also trash cans. They also caused minor damage to buildings, a minor damage didn't really effect something, but lots of minor damages would do. The Mayor of Fillydelphia quickly sent a note to Canterlot, asking for a help.

The swarm continued for 2 hours, and half of Fillydelphia food stock was gone. Octavia ran all the way down the street, avoiding all those creatures when she heard a sound form the sky. The Princess has arrived, and soon she used her spell. But it didn't work, The Princess stayed calm and read her old journal, and she recognized them, parasprites. They're a cute but annoying creatures, known for their hunger and self-duplicate. They couldn't be expelled with magic, the only thing that could stop them was music.

The Princess asked The Mayor to gather every musician in Fillydelphia, and told them to play music and lure them to the forest. Octav gathered with the other pony under Princess Celestia instructions, it was hard for Octav to play her Cello while walking, but she managed to do it. It went good, and all the parasprites had gone into the forest. Octavia and the others were very tired, then they took a rest in the theater hall. A busy day for every musician pony in Fillydelphia, only caused by adorable creatures.

The next day, Octav got a surprise in her mailbox. It was a mail, with a royal Canterlot seal on it. Octav felt a bit nervous because of the seal on it, but then she read the mail. It was a mail from Princess Celestia, inviting her to Canterlot and met her.

'Dear

I am Princess Celestia, writing to you to thank you for helping me getting rid of the Parasprites. I heard your Cello play some days ago, and saw you play your Cello in the crowds yesterday. You have got some talent, therefore, I'm inviting you to meet me in person in Canterlot Castle.

Yours Sincerely

Princess Celestia'

To be continued...


	4. Part 4 Urgh My Heart

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 4 – Urgh.. My Heart

* * *

I fell in love, My first love ever on my age of 11, ah... young love. He was my first love, me and him weren't really different, he was about 16 or 17 years old, fresh-colt. I tried lots of things, first I tried with song, it wasn't really successful, second I tried with gifts, he accepted it but it didn't seem to have effect, and third, I tried to pole dance. Yeah pole dance, haha... look at yourself in the mirror, you looked funny when I said that, here's the whole story.

Do you still remember the stripper I told to you before, her name was Silky Zip, suited her name pretty much. "Zip, would you please tell me how to hook on colts?" , "oh... it seems our little DJ fell in love" she teased me, "Oh come on.." I blushed. "Just use your body little girl, and colts will come to you" , "My body? But, how?" , she smirked "That's what strippers do, hook on colts and get money". I was confused at first, I tried to think hard with my little foal brain. She smiled again, "Then, meet me tomorrow at Steroid Gym, twenty metres to the west from this bar.", after she ng

The next morning, I went to the gym, the gym was pretty big, it was also very hot inside. I waved my hoof in front of my face, hoping to got some wind for my sweating coat. I trotted to the receptionist desk, "Little filly, what are you doing here?", the receptionist asked me, "Just want to meet somepony", I handed her Zip's card, she then led me to a small room at the back of the gym. It wasn't really big, maybe about 5x5 metres wide, Zip was doing some pole dance moves, she stopped as she saw me. "Hello little girl, ready for your body training?" , "urm.. body training?" I asked her back, "For your... little sweetie-heart", my cheek turned red and my heart felt warm.

"Well, girls... get this little girl the suit I ordered yesterday" , some mares got into the lockers, they brought out a kinky tight suit. She told me to wear it, "for what?" I asked her, "You'll see" she smirked. The suit fitted perfectly with my body, she then told me to start bending my body with the some those... erm... , I don't want to remember that, actually pole dance was one of my talent, I don't want to tell the rest.

Long short story, I learnt the pole dance,and the next part was very embarrassing. Alright, I'll tell you. The manager let me to use the bar in the morning, and Zip and her girls prepare everything for me. I then invited him to come to the bar in the morning, and I did that dance in front of him, then confessed my feeling to him. His reaction? "I love you too, and it is very good to have an awesome sister like you" , urgh.. my heart, "urm.. Vinyl?" . I ran out of the bar, I ran as fast as I could, embarrassed and heartbroken. *sniff* But it's okay now, I swear.

I ran to the other side of Manehattan city, then I went to a bar. That bar was very dull, the music was like those oldies classical boring music, I don't hate it, I just can't stand it. And one day, the musician in the bar was sick, I asked the manager if I could play, because it wasn't fun if no music was included. At first she laugh at me, but after I showed her my talent, she agreed. I trotted to the DJ station, the carpet leading to the DJ station was very dirty, even the DJ station was a spider nest. It took me 5 minutes to clean them, luckily the equipments was still working.

Everypony seemed to enjoy my beats, I set the volume to the max level, lots of ponies outside came in because of the music. That night went good, at the morning the manager asked me to be the bar's DJ, and I accepted her request. After I worked as a DJ there, I slowly felt happier again. I worked there for some years, and never felt bored. The beats that went through my ears made my heart to calm, made myself relaxed. And don't forget the payment, it was quite high. After playing at the bar for a long time, I finally managed to get enough money to join a music school, but not a single music school in Manehattan had a DJ class, not even modern music studies. After days searching, I found a brochure from Fillydhelpia, "MajorMinor music school, hm... Ah! DJ class, finally". Then I headed to Fillydhelpia with train.

The story is getting boring, isn't it? Actually the best part in my foalhood was when I enter MajorMinor music school, a music school full of bullies. The Principal was a good colt, and a soft pony, I think that's why the school was full of bullies. I showed him my music talent, and registration fee, then I was accepted in the school. First day in the school was full of mess, I went into a fight with a group of bully, luckily I have learnt some self-defense lesson before, those colt were just babies, big body with no brain. First year passed with lots of trouble, fights inside and outside of the school, even they came to the girls dorm just to find me, and the teachers were too weak to handle them.

Slowly I took over the school, those bullies were under my hooves, nah... I didn't bully the other pony. I befriended lots of ponies, and most of them are the nerds, no offense. One day, the bullies dragged me to the school yard, about twenty bullies, what a pussy. I kicked their ass out of their faces, it was a though fight, the teachers were frightened that they hid in the teacher's office, a full day job for a little filly. I took them out one by one, that taught them not to mess with me.

One year passed, nothing to worry about, my studies went good, then I heard about a new kid in the school, a year younger than me. At first I didn't really care, when I trotted out from my class, I saw a young filly bullied by those bullies, I approached the bullies, and they left that young filly alone. The next day I saw that young filly bullied again, "Those bullies never get tired" I thought, I approached them and threathen them "You want to start it again?" , They backed away, it was good they got my warning. I then greeted that filly, she was a bit shorter with me, with cute eyes and beautiful ma-.. umph.. er... , a young filly, yeah, just that, her name was Octavia.

To be continued...


	5. Part 5 Cello's Scratch I

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 5 – Cello's Scratch (I)

* * *

When I first met her, she always showed a sad frown, "What's the matter? The bullies?" I asked, "No.. just a personal problem, doesn't really matter" . She didn't really want to talk about it, and I was just like, alrighty then. Her class was next to my class, classical music class, next to DJ class, strange class placement. But we became close because of the class placement, I talked to her everyday, tried to cheer her up, I tried everything I could and finally I could see her beautiful smile.

She played a Cello, and she likes classical music, which isn't my type of music, but I'm cool with that. Octav doesn't like Modern music either, she thought it was annoying, but it is still a mystery why we can get along very well. With me around her, I never see the bullies nearby, I really wanted to kick their ass again. We had lots of good times, chatting, sharing experience, and such. From there I knew that she ran from home, when I asked more about it, she started to cry.

Since then I never asked anything about her past, I was afraid that she would cry again. After about two months, the Principal re-organize the girls dorm, and luckily, Octav was my roommate. We became even closer, but close friend doesn't mean no problems. Like once, I used two speakers connected to the alarm clock, and the other girls in the dorm wouldn't need to buy nor use an alarm clock anymore. The first day, Octav was very angry because of the loud alarm in the morning, we had a big argument. At first it didn't end well, but then I decided to turn down the volume 1 bar, and she was okay with that, she was very sensitive, haha..

Five years of fun, five years felt very quick. I have already graduated, but Octav was still in the school, I was very worried. After I graduated, somepony offered me a job in a bar, I accepted the job and then moved to Canterlot. I tried to stay in touch with Octav, I phoned her, sent her messages, and visited her. I visited her only like four or five times a month, my first visit was about six months after my graduation, I heard about the yearly orchestra play and about Octav. I went to the school, trotted into the girl dorm, and knocked one of the room. Octav hugged me as soon as I opened the door, "I miss you so much" she said. She told me everything happened after I left, and she also told me about the school orchestra.

"They didn't let me to join the practise, but if I don't join the practise, I would play awfully in the orchestra" she told me that, "let me show them who they are messing with" I said angrily, she stopped me when I headed to the hall, "Please don't do any violence", I sighed "alright" I said. "At least I need to know about their play, so I can't collaborate my Cello with the other", she sighed "but how?". "why don't you record their play, so you can practise without practising with them" I suggested to her, "record- what?". Seriously? She didn't even know what record is, I then lent her a recorder, and taught her how to use it.

I couldn't stay for a long time, I have to left Fillydelphia and then continue my job in Canterlot, I promised her that I would come to her play. My job in a big bar was very fun, the DJ equipments were absolutely amazing, the glowing equalizer, full set of disk, but I prefer buying my own DJ set after I earned enough money. I then came back to Fillydhelpia, the school was very well decorated. I greeted Octav in the Audience seat, we talked lots of things, she asked lots of advice. "Vinyl, I think I shouldn't play, I just-" , "Just do it" I said, "just let it flow within you" . She nodded, and we talked another things to cheer her up, after a while, Octav and the other players were called to the backstage. "Good luck Octav", "I will Vinyl, I will" she replied. She looked nervous when she played, I waas worried, but my worries fade away as the song goes on, Octav's Cello was very strong in the middle of the Orchestra, stunned everypony in the hall. As soon as the song ends, Lots of ponies ran into the backstage, greeted octav, asked signature and such, a nice progress for her!

After I waited for a while, she met me outside the hall. "Congratulation on your first performance!" I congratulate her, "Thank you, Vinyl" Octav replied happily to me, she looked happier than the time I visited her, I was happy for her. It was sad that I couldn't stay longer, my manager called me again, my next performance would start in about an hour, I quickly said good bye and took the first train to Canterlot. My schedule kept getting tighter, event there, show here, urgh... I was so busy some years ago. Because of the tight schedule, I rarely visited Octavia, I had to sneak out from my studio just to met Octav in Fillydhelpia.

When I visited her after her first show, she was happier, and disturbed at the same time. I had to trot carefully past dozens of ponies just to enter the girls dorm, Octav told everything happened after her performance, and why those ponies kept following her. I laughed at her, then I gave my piece of advice "Just stay calm and greet your fans! They want you? Give yourself to them!". "How?" she asked back to me, " Dunno, show yourself?", " But I'm not a show off pony", " Aw... come on, Octav" I encouraged her a bit more, "Alright" she replied softly.

Some months after, I heard a news from my old Principal, he said Octav was very active in the school, even more active than before, he also thanked me for being her best friend, that helped her build her confidence. I replied the letter with two simple words : No Problem . Months passed, I received a phone call from Octav, she graduated from school Cum Laude, "Congratulations Octav, what are you planning to do next?" , "I don't know, Vinyl, maybe I should work with you." , " Ah.. No no no Octav, no offense to you, but our type of music are different, and maybe you should find job around Fillydhelpia, starting from your surroundings is the best start" I replied to her. "Kay" she said.

To be continued...


	6. Part 6 Cello's Scratch II

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 6 – Cello's Scratch (II)

* * *

Last news I knew from her, she started to rebuild an old theater. We rarely contacted each other after then, maybe we were very busy. Some months again after, I was throwing the trash out when I saw somepony, a very familiar pony, light brown coat and black silky mane. I thought it was just a realistic statue because it stood still for some minutes, but the wind blowing the mane made me curious. I looked closer and I realised it was Octav! Silly me! She was stunned, I didn't know why, her jaw was wide-opened, did she just see a ghost passing by? Dunno. I poked that pony on her shoulder, she turned her head, yes it was really Octav. When she turned her head, she backed two steps, and then after 10 seconds, she shouted my name, "Vinyl !" , she got slow reflexes. :lol:

"So Octav, what are you doing here? Weren't you working in a theatre in Fillydhelpia?" I asked her , "Yes, I was. Then after the parasprites attack,I- " "What's parasprites?" I cut her talk. "Just pests, they attack Fillydhelpia some days ago, and the princess gathered the musician there to lure those pests to the forest, aft- " "Whoa the Princess? Tell me more!" I cut her again. "Well.. I don't know why and how, but after the incident, the Princess sent an invitation to me to met her in Canterlot castle, she-" I was just an impatient mare, I cut her talk again "The Princess invi-" before I finished my talk, Octav seemed to be annoyed by my attitude, "Sorry" I apologized, well.. that's me.

"Let me start over again, Fillydhelpia was invaded by parasprites, and then the Princess came and told all the musicians in Fillydhelpia including me, to lure them to the forest. And the next day, I received a letter from the princess, I fainted right after I read the letter. Whe-" , "Did you say that you fainted after receiving the letter?*pfftt*", Octav looked at me into the eyes, "Sorry, hehe, please continue" I responded with an awkward smile. "The next day I thought it was a dream and it wasn't, I felt happy and shocked at the same time, I packed my things and went to the train station. The conductor was a bit rude, I was sleeping when I fell down from the seat, the conductor didn't help me at all, he didn't really care and asked my ticket. Aft- Vinyl, why are you closing your mouth?". "*pfftfttt* nothing Octav, go on" my heart was laughing very hard and my mouth wanted to laugh too.

"After I arrived, I called a caravan and went to the castle, I fell asleep again because it was a long way to the castle. And my first impression was very bad, when the caravan arrived I was still sleeping, the guard woke me up, I shocked and fell, did a barrel roll twice and landed perfectly on my stomach and my cello on my back." "*pffft* sorry Octav, I need toilet", it was so funny, I laughed extremely hard in the bathroom, luckily the bathroom was soundproof. I continued with her after my stomach finished what it wanted to do, "The Princess asked me to be a Cellist in the Castle, it was too high for me, I think I shouldn't accept it, but something inside me is conflicting, I don't know what to do. I asked the Princess for some time, and she gave me this house" , I sighed at her "Oh my.. Octavia, do you still remember what I told you before? Just show yourself!" , "so I should accept it?" , "Nah... Of course, Yes. Octav you need to think a bit deeper."

I left her in front of the house, my manager called me again, but it was good that she actually lived nearby. The party was not so long, 3 hours party and 500 bits as payment, good one. When I left the bar, I noticed a big poster near the town hall. "The Grand Galloping Gala huh? Let's see, nothing important, just some boring talking ball maybe, and classical music, urm... Beauty brass, Frederic, Octavia..., Octavia?" , my advice worked, she really accepted it. I rushed to her house, knocked on the door as loud as I can, and accidentally knocked on her head. Before she could talk, I jumped into her and hugged her, "What's the matter Vinyl?" she asked with a sleepy noise, "What's the matter? It's you! Congratulations Octav! You did it!" , "Yeah, Sure" She replied with a straight face, it seemed that she tried to hide something, but at least she can show her courage, that's already good for her.

I got another call and I went back to the bar, it was a bit silly that they decided to make a continuation party, well.. didn't matter, got paid. The party was a full blast, when I woke up, I was still on my DJ station, with 5 bottle of booze and beer on the disc. I removed them carefully because I didn't want anything to happen to my precious equipments, I got headache, and because of that, I could hardly walk back to my house. I called a caravan and went home with a headache, it faded out right when I arrived at home. As I a trotted inside, I heard a phone rang, "another party? Oh, Come on!" I answered the phone lazily, "Vinyl, can you help me a while?" luckily it was octav sound, I didn't want to have another headache. "I need your help, can yo-" before she finished talking, I hung up the phone and trotted immediately to her house.

"How did you get here so fast" she looked confused, I pointed my hoof to my house, which was only about 10 metres from her house, "That's my house". She smiled awkwardly, and she started talking again, "Vinyl, would you mind explaining to me about the city, I need to find-" before she finished talking, I quickly called a passing by caravan, pulled her inside, and took her around Canterlot. When I was explaining about the city and the bars, her face was stuck to the window, her jaw was widely opened. I spun her head to me and continued my talk, she seemed to be enjoying my explanation. It was long, but fun, "Thank you Vinyl, that was amazing, but-" , "but what?" I cut her again, "Where's the music shop?". I really couldn't hold my self, I throw myself on the sidewalk, laughing hard as another pony looked at us, I pointed my hoof to her back, the music shop was actually next to her house, we both laughed together, another unforgettable experience with her.

To be continued..


	7. Part 7 Overtuned

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 7 – Overtuned

* * *

After my travelling experience with Octav, I decided to work to myself, I quit from my manager and become the manager of myself. My Manager was very angry to me, perhaps it was because I was his bits maker. I then decided to move away from Canterlot, to avoid my manager. I was still choosing which city I should go,then I got my first order from Ponyville, a group of ponies wanted to held a fashion show. The paid was pretty good, I packed my equipments and boarded to Ponyville with train. It wasn't a very long journey I think, when I arrived, I was greeted by a pink talkative pony. She talked very fast, the only sentence I remembered from her was "Hi, My name is Pinkie Pie" , she then invited me to a party in the town cake shop.

The party wasn't really wild, just a common party like a birthday party, I decided to set my DJ set and liven up the party. When that pink pony saw me again, she started talking to me, She talked even longer than when I first met her. I could hardly hear any single word she said, the party was very loud, when she finished talking, she munched a cupcake and left me. I was still standing there until a purple unicorn poked me on the shoulder, "so... you must be the DJ for the fashion show. My name is Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." , "Nice to meet you too" I replied with a big hoofshake. I then started my DJ set, I still didn't know anything about unicorn magic, I just use my hoof to do stuffs, that purple unicorn approached me again, "Why don't you just use your magic?" , "What magic?" I replied , She pointed at her horn and levitated a cup of punch with her magic.

I tried it myself, it was very easy, since then I always use my horn while playing, in fact, it was the first time I use my horn, silly me. I trained using my horn while waiting for the show to start, when I was training, a small dragon came to me, "Hey DJ, you're the one who are going to play tonight , right?" , "What's the matter little lizard?", "It's dragon, just want to tell you that Rarity doesn't like a too-modern-lifestyle-super-awesome-techno or whatever they call it, just adjust it perfectly" , "Sorry and okay" I replied, that Little dragon seemed to be a bit over react. When the fashion show start, I used my horn to levitate the disc, "cool" I said to myself. I played the disc, and then waited for the music to end and got my payment.

After that, I moved to Ponyville, I visited Canterlot often to accompany Octav on her practise, it was a bit boring so I decided to play my DJ set too. At first she was annoyed, but at the second day, she just quite and practising like she was alone. Well, dunno, maybe she finally adapted to my type of music. I visited her everyday for two weeks, the train was a bit expensive, luckily they provided weekly tickets. At her big day, I was in Ponyville, bored in my house. Usually the pink pony hired me for party twice a day, but at the Gala day, I didn't see her anywhere. I then decided to take a walk around Ponyville, first I went to the Sugarcube corner, I only saw the Cakes. The second place I went was the Town Center, I greeted Mayor Mayor, strange name, nothing special on that day. I then decided to visit library, since nothing was special, and the library was closed.

Bored almost to death, I took a rest at the nearest restaurant. Daisy sandwich for lunch and dinner, urgh.. let's skip the boring day part. The next day, the Pink Pony knocked my front door 4 o'clock in the morning, not my usual wake up time. The Pink Pony talked very fast like before, when she was talking, I saw a small green thing wiggling on her tail. "Excuse me, Miss" I cut her , "Yeah?" she stopped a while, "Something is on your tail" I told her. She turned on her tail, She then showed it to me, It was a toothless alligator, yes, toothless. She then started describing her pet alligator, She talked even faster, I couldn't even hear a single word. I put my hoof on her mouth, I could still hear her talking, "Can you make it shorter?" I asked her politely. "Alrighty then, party tonight at Sugarcube corner to celebrate the after-Gala party, don't be late because we need your music", she then bounced back to Sugarcube Corner.

I went to Sugarcube Corner that night, I set my the volume to the max, and the party went wild. It seemed that everypony mostly talked to the 6 mare near the Pink pony including that Pink pony herself. The purple mare I met before approached, she then started talking to me, "Wait a minute, Miss" I took of my headphone. "Oh sorry" she apologized, "for what?" I replied, "Urm.. Okay then, Anyway, This morning Princess Celestia sent me a letter, addressed to you". "Wait a minute.." I cut her, "You know the Princess?", "Yes, She is my mentor, She- " I cut her again, "That must be awesome!", the purple pony looked at me in the eyes , "sorry" I apologized softly. "Anyway, she sent me a letter, it was addressed to you." , The purple dragon on her back gave me the letter, a letter with the Royal Canterlot seal. I read the letter slowly, in the letter The Princess told me that Octav was missing.

At first I thought it was just a joke from The Princess, because Pinkie once told me about some jokes the Princess did like the Cakes and tea prank. At first I didn't take it seriously, I then wrote a letter to Octav about what The Princess sent to me. But it was strange that she didn't reply, she usually reply in only a night. One week and still no reply, I started to get worried, the letter from The Princess was actually serious. Without waiting any longer, I took a train to Canterlot, I rushed immediately to Octav's house. The house looked messy, It was like nopony was living inside.

To be continued...

*Author note*

Hi everypony, I'm sorry for this extremely late update, There was a silly school event in the weekend where everyone in school must take part in it, bo-ring.

I lied, too busy playing games, sorry guys, I feel bad.


	8. Part 8 My Cellist Friend

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 8 – My Cellist Friend

* * *

Octav's house looked like an abandoned house, I knocked but nopony answered, I knocked harder and the door opened by itself. It felt really creepy, I searched through every room, Octav's Cello was on the floor, it was dirty and covered in dust. I then heard a soft squeaking sound from Octav's bedroom, when I got in, I saw her tail slipped out from the wardrobe. I felt something wasn't right, first I approached the wardrobe, the sound became louder. I opened the wardrobe, inside there was Octav, sweating and frightened. I didn't know what happened to her, I stood in front of the wardrobe trying to figure out what happened. Octav then slowly peek through her hooves, when she saw me, she seemed relieved.

Half sobbing, she told me everything happened at the gala, she was just paranoid about things happened, but I took it seriously because it had the matter with The Princess. Her mane was messy and her eyes were red, she looked like a mouse after a month of no sleep. She then started crying after she finished her story, "Well.. Octav, i think you should take a look at this, this-" I showed her the letter which The Princess addressed to me, she fainted after she looked at the letter. "Hey, Octav, wake up. Wake up .I said, wake up!" I tried all I could, but it was no use. I then heard another knock from the front door, I opened the door slowly, two royal guards were standing in front of the front door. "Yes?" I asked softly, "Is here?" one of them asked with his heavy voice. I tried to close the door, unfortunately one of them saw Octav lying unconscious on the sofa.

"Stop, I won't let you touch Octav, not even an order from The Princess" I shouted loudly, they looked at me confused. "Is there a problem, Miss?" the grey royal guard asked, "The Princess asked us to bring her because she hasn't took her pay" the white pegasus continued. "The pay?" I asked them again, "yes, Miss Octav hasn't taken her payment from The Princess. It has been a week, that's why The Princess sent us.". "Are you sure she wouldn't banish my friend?" I asked them again, "Banish? What are you talking about, The Princess just want to gave her her payment" , "A'ight" I replied softly, they brought Octav in a carriage and flew to the castle. I was right, Octav was just acting paranoid. I was relieved, I thought something bad would happen. I went back to Ponyville, the pink pony suddenly came out from the train seat, "Where have you been, I have been searching for you all day, next party would be held in 5-4-3-2-1, it has started, I'm waiting for you at Sugarcube Corner." She talked a bit slower, may be she was tired. Right after she finished, she jumped out of the train window and just vanished, well.. That's just her, unpredictable.

When I get off the train, Pinkie suddenly popped out from the tile floor."Come on, Vinyl. The party has already started for like 2 minutes without music, we need you, now! See you soon at Sugarcube corner", she then got back into the tile floor, I sometimes wonder if she was a unicorn or not. Just as I trotted out from the station, I noticed an old flyer on the pillar. It was half ripped, but I still could see the photo, it was a photo of a small filly. The filly had the same mane and coat with Octav, it made me curios, "Pinkie! Are you still here?" I shouted , "Yes , Vinyl?" she appeared from the mouse hole, "Sorry Pinkie, I can't play in the party today, I have another things to do, and it's more important." , "Who'll play the music then? Other ponies seems to like your music more than mine, I'm not even a musician you see, see my cutie mark? Three balloons, and balloons had nothing to do with music, party still have a connection with music but- *mpphhh*", I pushed my hoof on her mouth, well.. she talked too long. "Why don't you be the DJ then?" I asked the pink pony, "Really? You would let me use your DJ set? Really? Really? Really? Really? Really?Realililililillllyyyy?" she asked with large kitty eyes, "yeah" I replied shortly "Here's my house key, my DJ set is in-" , "You mean this one?" She jumped into a tree, and then she took out a DJ set, my DJ set actually. "How did you..? Nevermind, just make sure it will be fine" , "Okie Dokie Lokie Dj-Ponie, Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She ended with a hoof on her eye, and then vanished through the ground.

I went back to Canterlot as soon as I could, Octav hadn't come back yet, her house was also unlocked. I got in and waited for her to came back, two hours, three hours, four hours I waited for her. I then heard soft hoofsteps, "I hope it is Octav". I was still on the couch when Octav trotted into the living room, "Vinyl? What are you doing here?" , I asked her lots of question, she told me to calm down and I did. After the situation was a bit calmer, we sat on the chouch, I then gave her the flyer I saw before. "Where did you get this?" , "in Ponyville, is that really you?" I asked her. She didn't reply to me, she ran out from the house, I chased her as fast as I could. She ran to the train station, bought the ticket in a rush, and dashed into the train. I chased her until the train, I remembered I almost tripped twice. I found her on the second car, she was sitting next to the window, looking outside with straight eyes. She looked so damn scary, and sad at the same time, I didn't ask her anything, I just sat there, hoping everything was fine.

To be continued...


	9. Part 9 Octav, Don't be Sad

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 9 – Octav, Don't be Sad

* * *

5 hour journey from Ponyille to Canterlot, then 6 hour of waiting in Octav house, and this, another 5 hour journey from Canterlot to Ponyville, my ass was hurting so much, can you imagine that? Arriving in Ponyville station felt like heaven to me, I got off from the train, stood on my four hooves and relaxed my body. Just as I finished stretching a bit, Octav rushed out from the station, she trotted carefully, observing everything on her line of sight, her eyes were straight and felt blank. I followed her, she trotted around from the apple farm to the Everfree forest, she looked very confused, "Octav, you look tired, why don't we take a rest first?" I suggested her, "Sorry Vinyl, but this is more important, about my family",she replied with a deep sad voice. "Octav, I know it's important for you, but if you can't take a good care of yourself, how will you manage yourself on searching your parents?"

She was quiet, maybe I was too rude, but that was for her own good, not for me. I then took her to the Sugarcube corner, the pink pony suddenly popped out of nowhere,"Hey Vinyl, do you believe that I am a DJ too? Remember last night when you lent me your DJ set, it was awesome, I played this that, and I found a this called wubsteps, wubsteps what is that? It's kinda rhyme with cupcakes, but with different intonation and word, see? Cupcakes, wubsteps, or maybe I can make wubcakes, wubcakes wubcakes, and... Oh! You were the Cello in the gala right? The Cellist who helped me on the Pony Pokey song, The gala wasn't really what I had expected before, but hey.. Your play still help me to be happy, what's with the sad face ? Take a seat, I will-", "I think you should stop Pinkie, Octav aren't feeling well today, can I order milkshake for two of us?", "It's okay" Octav cut our talk, "Nothing to worry Vinyl, see even this is okay with that. Oh! Have I introduced my self, I'm Pinkie Pie, the Pink and the Pie, because I like to make pie! And cupcakes too, I love cupcakes, sorry I talked too long , maybe my elements forced me too, or my talent maybe? Partying sure need lots of things inside, perhaps that's why I talked a lot, but hey it helped me a lot, a lots of lotsy lots. I'm friend with everypony in ponyville, and I know all of them, for example Vinyl, I just made you a cake for your birthday in the next 5 months 14 days and 6 hours.", "How did you.. uh... just forget it."

"Pinkie, you just said you know everypony in Ponyville right?" Octav asked her, "Eiyupe", "Do you know about my parents?" Octav asked her again, "Lemme see, your name is Octavia, so... Mr. Orchestra? Mr. Pipehonk? Kent Bass? Lots of musical pony name in ponyville.. hm...". "Do you know Echo and Pitch?" , "Nah... who are they?" she replied, "my parents". Pinkie was thinking very hard, it was the first time I saw Pinkie serious'd, "when did you last see them?" she asked Octav again while taking a sherlock colt costume set out from my milkshake, "about fifteen years ago" Octav sobbed after she answered, "Sorry ,Octav. I moved to Ponyville about 5-6 years ago". Not long, we heard some soft humming voice outside, Octav looked out from the window, her eyes opened wide, and then rushed outside. She faced a turquoise unicorn, both of them looked at each other in shock, I was confused as the earth pony next to that Unicorn, "Octavia! Is that really you?" that unicorn shouted out loud.

The unicorn hugged Octav, and asked a lot of question, mostly about Octav foalhood, maybe she was Octav foalhood friend. "Wait a minute, are you..." Octav cut her talk, "It's me! Lyra, or Lia how you always call me when we were small, I miss you so much, I thought I had lost one of my best friend." They hugged hard, and I felt a bit um... jealous. "Lia, I'm sorry I almost forgot about you." , "it's okay Octav we're still friends,right?", the cream pony behind Lyra stared straight at Octav, her eyes were so damn scary, but Octav didn't notice that. "Lyra, do you know where my parents are?" Octav asked, full of hope. Lyra closed her mouth , she then raised her hoof, hinted us to follow her. We trotted slowly through Ponyville, we entered the old side of Ponyville, wrecked and abandoned house everywhere. Not so long, we arrived at a graveyard, Lyra led us to two small tombstone, 'Pitch' on the left tombstone, and 'Alto' on the right. "This isn't real, it was just a tombstone, right Lyra? Please tell me you're lying, they have moved from Ponyville right? Lyra, answer me!", Lyra lowered her head "Sorry, Octav" , Octav tears came out after she heard it, she quickly hugged the tombstone, she apologized a lot, cried out loud. I could feel a deep sadness within her, her face became wet of her tears, I tried to calm her down, but then she fainted.

We quickly brought her to the hospital, she suffered from a serious depression. Me and the two ponies could only wait outside, hoping Octav was alright. Some hours later, Octav woke up, we rushed to her room, I was very worried, I know she was a bit paranoid and sensitive, but that was a very serious problem. Octav eyes blackened, her mane was messy, and I didn't see any of her usual smiles, the frowns when I first met her returned to her face, she started to cry again. "Octav, I know it's hard for you, but we're here, we will always be with you, please don't cry anymore, okay?" I tried to calm her down, "*sniff* Thank you" she wiped her eyes.

"Lia" she called the unicorn, "Do you still remember where my house is?", "I will never forget about it." Lyra replied, "I want to... go back home.". We left the hospital, Lyra led us back to the old part of Ponyville, we walked a while, and we stopped at a small house, it still looked good but messy. We got inside, that house looked like a spider house, web and dust everywhere. Octav and the others were looking around, I waited at the living room. Not so long, I heard cries from one of the room, when I got in, Octav suddenly hugged me, I hugged her back, she cried and slowly calmed down. We then trotted out from the house, Octav looked very sad, she trotted aimlessly, we could only follow her hoping she was okay. We then arrived on an old music shop, the music shop was filled with bunch of old and classical instruments, some of them were broken. Some of them looked unique, like the big golden pipe with lots of buttons which looked like brown mushroom. I was examining the instruments when I heard the same cries at the back part of the shop, I saw Octav on the floor with notes around her, "I think it's too hard for you" I tried to help her stand up, she refused my help, she stood up and ran out from the music shop. We were a bit late, and we couldn't see Octav.

Months later, Me and Lyra had been searching for her, but still no clues. I then went to Canterlot to do a further search, when i arrived there, a big banner attracted my attention. Octavia was on the banner, Musical Cello solo on Canterlot theatre. I rushed to the theatre, and I arrived on time, the show was about to start. I was on the third front row, at least I knew she was fine. Not so long, the light was turned off, a spotlight was focused on the stage. Octav trotted slowly out from the backstage, an old Cello case I saw on the music shop on her back. She took out her Cello and started playing, at first I saw her sad frown, but eventually, her sad frown turned into a grin, a small grin, she was okay, because she found out about herself, her true-self.

To be continued...

*Author note*

Hufftt.. chapter with the most words I have written so far, a mixing with my previous story, 'An Octav's story'. Maybe one or two more chapter this story will be done, thank you for everypony who keep track of my story, all of you are awesome. Every critics comments from praise to rude comments are accepted because comments are the best way to improve. Well.. I think that's all, sorry for grammar mistakes, and see y'all in the next chapter


	10. Part 10 The Soup is Ready!

**The DJ-Pon3**

**Julian – CsCamper – DashCamp(IDBrony)**

Part 10 – The Soup is Ready!

* * *

Did I talk too much about my friend? Oh.. okay. Let's get back to myself, not a lot of things happening lately, only some parties at Sugarcube corner, etc. Oh! Do you remember last month? About the Royal Wedding in Canterlot? The Royal Canterlot Wedding? I played in the reception party! You don't believe me? *Sigh* Let me tell you the story. About some days, maybe 2 or 3 days before the wedding, it was just a usual morning. I woke up after my alarm clock beeped lots of times, I was lazy as usual. 5 minute bath and couple toothbrush strokes on my teeth. "Clean and done" I said to myself, I was just going to grab my breakfast from the fridge when Pinkie suddenly popped out from from the jar. "Hey, Dj Ponie. I got a very absolutely extremely ultra mega awesomely amazing news for you, can you believe what news is that? An extremely hot news come straight from Canterlot Castle! Straight as Twilight mane line from the Princess! One of the most eventful event even more than my own Birthday Party! The- *hpmhphmhpmhhhhh*" , I used both my front hooves, "Alright Pinkie I got your point, what event?"

Her mouth opened wide and shaped a very big grin, bigger than my disc. "The princess chose me to be the party planner for Twilight B.B.B.F.F Royal wedding with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and... I want you to play as the DJ, it's going to be the best of the bestest best of best party ever! I can't wait for everything, the cakes applejack going to make for the wedding, the music, and I have upgraded my party cannon, Oh I don't know how to react anymore, maybe I will explode!" She burst up to the air, through the clouds, and then I don't know how, created fireworks and landed perfectly in front of me, without making hole in my roof. "So are you going to play?" I was still startled, first, because of Pinkie Pie, second, a Royal Canterlot Event. One my biggest event ever! Actually, my very first big event.

"Hello... knock knock, anypony inside?" She knocked on my forehead, "Oh sorry, Pinkie. I was surprised, a Royal Canterlot Event? It's just WOW." "so are you going to play?", "dunno Pinkie, I am just an average DJ, not elite nor senior or even a good DJ." , "Aw... Vinyl. The Princess also said about an orchestra." She said softly, "Orchestra?" I asked her,"Eeyupe!", "Okay then, when?", "April 21st". "Okay then, see you in Canterlot 3 days from now", "Okie Dokie Lokie DJ Ponie", "What did you call me?", "DJ Ponie, anything wrong with that Vinyl? or maybe with another punctuation or words like, Deejay Poneh, or maybe Dije Pony, or normal DJ Pony maybe? I have known you for some months and I still don't know your stage name, oh Celestia why I'm so forgetful, so... what's your stage name?", Pinkie reminded me about one important thing, I still don't have my stage name. "I don't have one." , "Then, make one! Like I once I know about non-existing word, and I added it on the dictionary myself, chimichanga, it means chim chang changa chang ching cham, every word have their own explanation, chim is *mmpphh*" , Well... you know why I did that. "Let's get back to the point", I said softly.

"Okay Miss DJ, let's see the name list", she pulled a roll of paper out of nowhere. "DJ Purple Glass, nah.. double quiver? Taken, DJ dj? Urm... Wubwubwubcakes? Nah... , nananananana batmare? Oh wait, wrong list..." She listed almost every single word in dictionary, Pinkie's logic is non-understandable logic. "Why don't start with something simple? Like what you called me, DJ Ponie" I said to her, "How about DJ Pon3, with ie to 3!" , "Uhhh... Pardon?" , "Change the 'ie' to 3 and you get DJ pon-three, sounds cool cause it's rhyme, ponie, pon3, ponie,pon3, ponie3nie3nie3, number three is also good, like half-mare 3 , pony fortress 3, and-" I reflexed my hooves, "Oh sorry tehe..." she said with a small was going to start talking again, so.. well. Anyway, me and Pinkie made my stage name, as you know, DJ Pon3, first ranked DJ in the whole Equestria, boasting aren't illegal, right?

I prepared some songs for the party, unluckily, Pinkie told me that Canterlot ponies didn't accept wubstep, which was lame. But hey, it was pretty worth it. I didn't sleep for about 2 days, and the day before the wedding, I overslept. I rushed to the train station, bought a ticket in a hurry, and dashed into the train with my box of DJ set in the luggage car. And... Canterlot was in a strange condition, some green goo everywhere, I saw a big lump of those goo right in front of the station. Canterlot looked like in a total chaos, everypony was screaming, running everywhere, I wondered if something happened. Bunch of black ponies were also there, it was only... they looked strange, they were like insects. Dark skin, no fur, hole leg,thin insect-like wings, sharp teeth and big eyes.

I trotted pass them, They didn't seem to notice me. They chased some ponies, shape shifting into ponies around them. I was still confused, then I heard a familiar blasting sound, I focused harder and I heard Pinkie's cannon. She started the party out of schedule, well.. that's Pinkie, maybe those insect like ponies were hired by Pinkie. And... I didn't know where the castle is, I wandered around Canterlot, seeing those insect-ponies transforming. I could see the castle in the distance, but it was just.., I couldn't find a way to the castle. Not so long, I saw a sphere growing from the Castle, the sphere pushed those insect like creatures out of Canterlot. Those creatures blasted off faster than Pinkie's mouth, I was still completely lost about what happened, in fact I'm still confused about what happened.*blah blah blah*(after some talks with the interviewer ) So... the changelings attacked? They are insects-like creatures which feed on love? Interesting.

Hours later, the sky was getting dark, I haven't found my way to the Castle. I almost gave up when I heard Pinkie's sound inside my DJ set, I opened the box and the disc was playing by itself. "DJ Pon3, come on! It almost started, your music is very important right now, come here, ASAP" , "How?" I talked to myself, strangely the disc replied to me, "Put your hooves on the window next to you, and put on your glasses too." , "like thi- whoa..." I strangely got teleported next to her, "Come on! Let's get this party started!" She shouted with her loud noticeable voice, I didn't ask any further and started playing. The party was pretty wild for a royal party, perhaps because of Pinkie? I think only Pinkie has the answer, and she lied to me about the orchestra*humph*, dang. And that event was my start of becoming famous, and the result is me. Let me tell you how I become famous, after-

"Vinyl! The soup is getting cold, you can continue your interview next time!"  
"Coming, Octav!" oh.. I forgot to tell you she is living with me now, maybe I will tell everything next time, goodbye everypony.

THE END

*last author notes*  
phew... done and done done :3, it's very hard to make a Pinkie styled dialogues, I messed up a lot. But at least I tried, I don't care if I failed, a fail is just another step of success. Anyway, thank you everypony for wasting some minutes of your life reading my shitty fanfic, I'm currently out of idea, so... probably no new story in 1 month maybe? Let's see what happens next, thank you and goodbye.


End file.
